Chad Likes Sonny
by xa-thousand-milesx
Summary: He really does. -This is just a cute oneshot I wrote where they finally stop beating around the bush. Ya just gotta luv Channy...


**Chad Likes Sonny – A Channy oneshot**

"Hey, guys! How much is everyone loving my party?!" Chad bragged, joining a circle of some of his friends. He was holding one big party to celebrate the making of his movie but invited some others to commend him on his success.

"Dude, this party is sick!" One friend commented.

"Thanks, Le--Chri--no, Mel--, wait, it starts with a B, right?"

"Jake."

"My next guess."

"Anyway…" Jake said, pulling Chad aside, "Your co-star's pretty hot."

Chad glanced at Sonny, sighed in awe, then turned back, "Duh, anyone with eyes can see that…"

"Is she, um…seeing anybody?"

"..No, why?" he asked apprehensively.

"Just give her this for me," He told him, holding out a slip of paper with his phone number scribbled on it, "Tell her to call me anytime."

"…Yeah, I don't see that happening."

"Why not? I saw her wink at me earlier tonight!" He boasted.

"She probably just had something in her eye. She's a real klutz."

"Nahuh, she was checking me out!"

Chad faked a laugh, "Oh, was she, Jacques, was she _really?_ I know that's what you'd _like _to believe but you probably just build that idea up in that stupid, naïve head of yours because, haha…that's never gonna happen." He stated firmly.

"Why??"

"She's taken!" He blurted out.

"But, you said she wasn't seeing anyone!"

"Well, whether she is or isn't is really none of your business, now, is it?"

"But—"

"Hit the road, Jack!" He said, pushing him away.

Jake tried to speak but Chad wouldn't stand for this, "Security!" He snapped twice and just like that they picked him up and escorted him out. Even as they were carrying him away, Chad added, "Even if she was, it would never be _you!_"

"Oh, really?" Asked a familiar voice. Behind him was the last person he would ever want to hear that conversation, "And exactly who would it be, then?"

He couldn't believe it. How could Sonny eavesdrop on him like that without him knowing? Shouldn't he have been able to like..smell her or something??

"…How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough," She said bluntly. "And I thought that boy was really cute! I would've loved to call him!"

"Please, Sonny, he wasn't your type…" Chad said, while pretending to be preoccupied with the punch bowl. He did not want to talk about this with her.

"Oh, okay, and just who is, then?" Asked Sonny angrily.

"Look, I just know guys like him, okay? They're only interested in one thing and all they are is trouble. Trust me, I did you a favor," He lifted his punch glass to take a sip.

"Because you like me."

Just then, all the fruity, red liquid in Chad's mouth came spraying out. He wiped his mouth with his hand, "_What?_ What kind of a conceited assumption is that?!"

"Oh, I think you've made it pretty clear."

"Yeah, you wish!! C'mon, I can have any other girl on the planet, why the hell would I ever be interested in you??"

"I don't know! You tell me!"

_'Oh, okay. Well, I think you're sweet, adorable, funny…' _Chad wanted to say but didn't.

"You know what? I think you just need to get over yourself, _diva!_" He yelled, defensively, "Because I would **never** like you, got it??" He brought his face closer, "Never, ever, ever, ev—"

By then, Sonny had her lips crashed upon his, kissing him amorously. She grazed her hands up his chest and around his neck, pushing her body against his. Chad quickly kissed her back, brushing her _pretty_ brown hair out of her face as he slid his hands down to her hips. She easily let her tongue inside his mouth, exploring everywhere. They were both fully into the kiss, getting lost in the moment…

Finally, Sonny pulled away, "...Ha! See, that proves it! If you didn't like me, you wouldn't have kissed me back!"

And yet, he was _still_ defensive about it, "Of course, I kissed you back! ..I-i didn't want to be rude…" He mumbled as his excuse, turning away.

"_Chad Dylan Cooper_ is afraid of being rude?" She pulled him back by his shoulder, obviously not buying it.

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Except admitting you like me!!"

"Okay, fine, fine, FINE!!! I like you! I love you! I'm crazy about you!! God! You should've been able to figure that out by now…" He stared down, blushing.

"It's just nice hearing you actually say it," She said calmly.

"I think I even said it before…" He shrugged and looked away. Chad hated feeling vulnerable.

"So…"

"So what?"

"So, Chad Dylan Cooper likes me!" She announced giddily.

"Yes, I like you, get over it," He told her, kicking the ground with his shoe. Then, he looked up at her, gulping nervously, ready to take a risk, "What about you? ..You, um, think you might wanna like me too?"

She paused, then smiled, bringing her hand up to ruffle his hair, "You should know I'm a total sucker for sparkly eyes…"

"But I thought I only had one..?" He asked, nervously.

"I love 'em both anyway," She smiled, gently placing her lips back on his.

"Wait," Chad brought some space between their faces, "So, that's a yes? You like me, right?"

"Yes!" said Sonny, wondering what she'd have to do to make it totally clear.

"Just making sure!" Chad defended himself.

"Good, now, stop talking! I want to kiss you more!"

He smiled, "Oh, well, go ahead!"

And so she did…and he liked it.


End file.
